Entry of a new Student at Seiyo High?
by Chibi Dia Studios
Summary: A new student named Lavina/Lavvie Fude, joins Seiyo High, what will happen in between of starting, and graduating? Will she be part of the new Guardians? One-shot.


**Entry of new Students of Seiyo High!**

**{Lavina's POV}**

**I am Lavina Fude, a new student of Seiyo High. My little sister, Diya, goes to the same school as me. I wear: White shirt, yellow ****tie, brown school bag, red skirt, red cardigan, blue checker leg-warmers, mini-belts to secure leg-warmers, and black shoes. I'm also a 7****th**** Grader. Friends with Emily Sesa, we're more likely BFFs. Okay, moving on, I'm walking to Seiyo High, and all the boy****s admire me.**

''**Hey, Tadase-kun!'' shouted a female voice from the school gates ahead of me, her name is Hinamori Amu, the Queen's chair of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p>{Amu's POV}<p>

Hey there! I'm Hinamori Amu! 7th Grader, Queen's chair of the Guardians, my BFFs, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima and Fugisaki Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, are in the Guardians too. Rima as the Queen's assistance, Yaya as the Ace's chair, and Nadeshiko, in Nagi(hiko) form, as the Jack's chair. Remember, Nadeshiko is a girl, Nagi is a boy. My boyfriend, Hotori Tadase, is the King's chair of the Guardians, every girl in the school, except the girls of the Guardians, admire him, every time a girls tries to ask him out, he just refuses.

''Morning, Amu-chan,'' he greeted me, I greeted back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Lavina's POV}<strong>_

_**Okay, now I'm walking into my new classroom: Grade 7, Moon Class , Top Students: Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, Mashiro Rima. Whoa! I read the list of students:**_

_Hinamori Amu._

_Hotori Tadase._

_Mashiro Rima._

_Yamibuki Saaya._

''_**Lavvie!'' my BFF shouted. I spun around, and she hugged me sorta of tightly. **_

''_**Hi there, Emily-chan!'' I greeted back, I was glad to see her. It's like been…3 years since I last saw her, I haven't changed a bit from the last time I saw her, we like playing pranks on people like Yuiki-san.**_

* * *

><p><span> [Tadase's POV]<span>

I'm Hotori Tadase, King's chair of the Guardians, and Amu-chan's boyfriend. Since there's no new student in our class, guess I'll do the introductions, me, Amu-chan and Mashiro-san are now, onwards are working in class.

We three Guardians walked into the classroom and…

''Tadase-sama!'' came a shout from Yamibuki Saaya, my 'fake' girlfriend.

''Rima!'' came a shout from a few boys.

''Hinamori Amu-san!'' shouted most of the boys.

''Guys, we've got a new update in this class, us 3 Guardians, me, Mashiro-san, and Amu-chan will be now working in class, but at lunch breaks, we're doing our usual work in the Royal Garden,'' I said, the whole class cheered, or even clapped.

''And, and, and! There's a new assistance for Tsukuna, and it's…'' Amu-chan trailed off.

The finalists for the ''Tsukuna's assistance'' contest were:

_Hinamori Amu._

_Hotori Tadase._

_Mashiro Rima._

_Yuiki Yaya._

_Yamibuki Saaya._

And the winner was…

_(Ooh, look! It's a tie!)_

_Hotori Tadase…and…Hinamori Amu. (WAIT, WHAT?)_

Tsukuna-san suddenly came into the classroom, smiling.

''Yes, there is a tie between Tadase and Amu. Looks like you two have to have a 'showdown''' said Tsukuna-san, as he was walking in. 

''And what type of showdown is it, Tsukuna-san?'' Amu-chan asked.

''Well, it's a…'' the older man trailed off.

''Just come with me, you 2,'' suggested Tsukuna-san, so, we both followed into the hall.

''The showdown is basically you two, fighting each other, in your Chara Naris,'' Tsukuna-san finally answered us, us both were shocked with the statement he gave us. Yes, it's going to be hard to accept, no, we don't want to die, yes, we have to accept.

* * *

><p>{Amu's POV}<p>

I was stunned, but we both agreed on doing on. And the next day, it was showdown time. It was time for me to get ready.

''My own heart: Unlock!'' I shouted for a start, everyone heard, and wondered what was going on behind the curtains.

''Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!'' I introduced myself.

With Tadase-kun, things were going the same way.

''My own heart: Unlock!'' Tadase-kun shouted after a few minutes after my introduction. And it was the same for him too, everyone was wondering what was going on, yet again.

''Chara Nari: Platinum Royale!'' he introduced himself.

We both walked onto the stage, and jumped off it, into the arena. Girls were cheering for me, boys were cheering for Tadase-kun. We both fought and fought, until time was up.

''FINAL ROUND!'' shouted Yaya, getting excited.

''White Decoration!'' he shouted as he shot a beam at me, which I blocked with Colourful Canvas (I changed naris when the final round started).

''Prism Music!''

* * *

><p>{Lavina's POV}<p>

Wow, Queen and King are great! One has to win…I hope it's Amu-tan who's going to win!

The battle ended with a 'boom!', Queen won, with Open Heart!

-Flashback just then(3RD PERSON POV)—

Amu and Tadase were still fighting for the assistance. Tadase was about to use 'White Decoration', but Amu used:

''Negative Heart: Lock on! Open Heart!''

Amu won the match…

-End flashback—

{Lavina's POV}

I was stunned. Amu actually won, although the King rank is higher than the Queen rank, Amu still won.

''Wow, you're power is increasing, Amu-chan,'' commented Tadase, pleased.

''T-thanks, Tadase-kun,'' replied Amu, blushing. I walked over to Amu, and greeted her.

''H-hi…I'm Lavina Fude, a new student, 7 Grader, Moon Class,'' I introduced myself.

''I'm Hinamori Amu, 7 Grader, Moon Class,'' she replied, smiling at me, all I could do, was smile. ''Hotori Tadase, 7 Grader, Moon Class,'' the blonde also introduced himself. I was glad I was friends with the Guardians today, I thought I'd never get friends at this school anyway. Totally happy.

''Hello there! I'm Yuiki Yaya! The Ace of the Guardians!'' the baby-like girl said.

''I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, nice to meet you,'' the long blue haired boy introduced himself.

Now that I've met the Guardians, time to end this POV, and have a time skip.

* * *

><p><strong>{Nagihiko's POV, time skip, graduation}<strong>

**Tomorrow is the day of the Graduation for the 14****th**** Graders. Me and Guardians are going to miss the others, but we'll come back one day to see everyone.**

''**All right! Guardians, get in the Royal Garden!'' shouted Yaya-san, Amu-chan and Mashiro-chan. **

**Lavina was the Ace's assistance for today, but she's gonna graduate with the ****us 14****th**** Graders.**

**{The next day}**

**I was nervous, because I'm going to act as Nadeshiko, and do want I usually do in that form: dancing. I'm scared, I've done it before, but today is the Graduation, I might fall, I might fail, I might get laughed at, but Tadase and Amu-chan always support me. Here it goes now, it's starting…**

**I danced without fail, or being laughed at, I did it just perfectly, everyone clapped, or even cheered. I walked off stage, giving the audience a warming smile. I changed back into Nagi mode, and graduated.**

* * *

><p><strong>The end...<strong>

**Sorry if the ending sort of sucked, I couldn't help it. :) Please R&R**


End file.
